


Infiltrate my heart, and take the pain away

by devilswhore_x



Series: Heaven is a place on earth with you [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilswhore_x/pseuds/devilswhore_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Clint misses his boys.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It’s not just an occasional time in which he misses them, it keeps on happening. As long as he’s on missions with SHIELD and Tony and Bruce are at home, he feels it. Sad, incomplete, not whole, like a piece of him is missing.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infiltrate my heart, and take the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote some fluff to make me happy. As ever, written for my Sera and Nurul. Title from "Powerless" by Rudimental ft Becky Hill.

Clint misses his boys.

It’s not just an occasional time in which he misses them, it keeps on happening. As long as he’s on missions with SHIELD and Tony and Bruce are at home, he feels it. Sad, incomplete, not whole, like a piece of him is missing. 

Tasha is a decent enough replacement, but there’s a difference between friends and lovers. Usually he’s distracted by his work, but those pockets of alone time all he had was his mind. And it goes at a hundred miles an hour. Thinking about Bruce’s soft sleepy smile when they wake up, Tony’s grumpy one. Watching them both in their lab, talking in quick, excited, but low tones, hands moving together in harmony.

It’s the distance that he can’t stand. The time zones get bigger, the space in between them gets bigger. He turns in his bed, half asleep, and reaches out for one of them. But his hands hit empty sheets.

What he hated the most is that he couldn’t talk to them. He could go weeks, sometimes months, without a word exchanged between them. There’s so much that he wants to tell them, even little things like that delicious cream puff he ate in that little patisserie when he and Tasha were working undercover. Stupid, little stuff he gets excited about just falls on deaf ears. Plus, he wanted to know what was going on with them. He wanted to hear Tony’s hurried, excited voice telling him about the newest thing he’d discovered or invented or upgraded. Bruce’s voice could always be heard in the background, trying to calm Tony down, hushing him and sometimes fighting for the phone because _“he’s my boyfriend too, Tony!”_

He misses them so much.

***

When he got word that he was going home, Clint could barely contain his excitement. When he comes home, he always gets to surprise his boys. Last time he got home in the early morning, jumped into their bed and got covered in kisses. The time before that he came home in the afternoon, right when Bruce was serving up his famous sweet potato soup for lunch. 

This time, he came home late at night. He crept into their room and found their bed empty. Surprised, he went up to the roof. He found them on the balcony, snuggled up on the couch they had dragged out there months ago. Their faces were dimly lit by the starlight, their conversation dotted with kisses and giggles. Even after all this time, he still gets butterflies and his heart still beats faster when he sees them both. He watches them together for a while, basking in their happiness. 

He couldn’t wait for long, though, he’d been away from them for far too long. He clears his throat loudly and they both turned around.

“I was wondering if you could help me, I’m looking for my two favourite people in the whole world?” Clint grinned. Tony and Bruce jumped up and hugged him. Clint breathed in their scents and held them close. They pulled away and he was covered in kisses.

“I missed you so much,” Clint whispered, holding them close, “what have I missed?”

“Happy anniversary,” Tony whispered, “we’ve been celebrating all day and I’m not already a little drunk.” Tony and Bruce giggled, and Clint’s heart dropped. He’d been so caught up with work he’d forgotten.

“I’d lost track of days, I’m sorry, I-” Clint was interrupted by Bruce kissing him long and hard, with Tony coming up behind him, placing his hands onto Clint’s hips and kissing up his neck. Bruce pulled away and gave him a wicked smile. He dragged an excited Clint and slightly tipsy Tony to their bedroom. 

It’s like Clint always said, the best part of leaving is coming back.


End file.
